The night he found out the truth
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is a one-shot for Jason and Liz fans. Jason realizes the truth before anyone else does. He remembers Jake and Robin. They go with Nik to save their son and best friend. I don't own the characters. They belong to ABC and General Hospital.


This is a one-shot because I don't like the way that GH wrote Liz when she found out the truth about Jason. I feel she would have told the truth, but I think that Jason should have figured it on his own before anyone else did. I want the two of them to have a real heart to heart about all that they have loved and lost. I might make another to go with but for now it will be one night alone with just the two of them. Here is to my favorite couple Jason and Liz. Just two lost souls looking for love and comfort. I don't own the characters they belong to GH and ABC.

Jake is finally out of the hospital and living with Elizabeth and her two boys. He has fallen in love with Liz and their life. He feels safe for the first time in a long time. He had started getting bad headaches and blurry vision. He didn't want to go back to the hospital so he didn't tell anyone about his problems.

"Elizabeth, I think that I am going to take a walk. I will be back soon. I have my phone and if I need it then I will call you but I shouldn't be gone long."

Liz looked at Jake and noticed that he seemed a bit off but she figured it was just getting used to being somewhere other than the hospital. She couldn't imagine not having any memories of who you are. Jason was like that and he never regained his memories before his accident. She knew that Jason had adjusted to not knowing who he was but she had hoped for more when it came to Jake. He just reminded her of Jason sometimes but she figured that was because of his memory loss.

Jake took off down the street and headed towards the bridge. He had been there one time with Liz and it seemed like for some reason he felt like he had been there. It took longer to get there than he thought but when he did get there, he realized that it was getting late and he texted Liz that he was at the bridge.

Liz texted back that she was getting her boys from her Grams and asked if he needed a ride back home. He told her, yes but he felt that he needed to see her there alone. Liz called her grandmother and asked if the boys could spend the night. Her grandmother said that she would love that. Liz headed over there with their clothes and some games to play there before going to pick up Jake.

Cameron and Aiden loved their mother and they were glad that she was happy with Jake. Cameron really liked having another male figure in the house. Liz went inside to drop off her sons' things and to say goodnight. She loved them very much but she knew that Jake wouldn't have asked her to see him alone there if he didn't have a good reason.

Liz went to the bridge and she saw him there holding up his head. He seemed to be in pain and she went over to him and gave him a hug. "Are you okay? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?"

"I have a bad headache but I don't want to go back to the hospital. I started having these visions or dreams but they seemed to real to be a dream. Do you remember coming up here on my motorcycle? I know it seems strange but I seem to remember having a motorcycle and bringing you up here when you were younger. It would have been around the time that you thought Lucky had died."

Liz gave Jake the strangest look. "Jake, I just met you when you were brought in after being hit by that SUV. Maybe you heard the stories about Jason taking me up here when I was trying to get over him."

"Okay. I just seem to remember you at Jake's and this guy was forcing you to leave and I beat him up and you got mad. Later, we talked and then I asked you if you wanted to go for a ride."

"Jake, that is what I did with Jason. Do you think that you are Jason Morgan? Do you think it is because I talked so much about him or do you think that it is more? We could go to the hospital and maybe they can see if they are memories or just you hearing stories? It would make things better for you if you knew that truth?"

Liz took Jake to the hospital and they talked to Kevin. Kevin realized that it was probably memories and not something he made up. He asked Jake if he would like to go under hypnosis and find out the truth. Jake said that he would and then they would get some scans done on his brain to see if that was the cause of his headaches and blurry vision.

Kevin took Jake into his office and got him relaxed. He then put him under. Kevin asked Jake to go back to his visions of Elizabeth and the motorcycle.

"I am at Jake's. I am going inside to have a drink when I see my sister Emily's best friend. She seemed to be in trouble and I went over to help her. The guy was a jerk and he was acting as if she were his property. I told him to let her go and she got mad. She said that she could handle it herself. Elizabeth is amazing. She is beautiful, sad and just wants to feel free. She is a lot like me and I ask her for a ride on my motorcycle. We go to a place we call, "Nowhere". It is the one place that I feel at peace in the world. Elizabeth loves to ride. She feels like she is flying or at least that is what she says to me. We go there whenever we feel the need to get away from our lives. She is the one person who can make me feel like a man. I feel protective over her and I want to keep her safe. She wants to feel free but she doesn't in the small town because everyone seems to be watching over her every move. I know how she feels and maybe that is why we are so close."

Jake comes too and Kevin looks at him. "I think that you are really having memories of being Jason Morgan. I think that you might want to take it easy before telling everyone but the memories you have can't just be from hearing stories. I think your memories will start to pour out and the might give you more headaches but I think that once you have them, the headaches will go away."

"Thank you. I appreciate all your help. Do I need to sign anything or get another appointment?"

"You are free to go but if you want more sessions, I am always here for you."

Jake looked at Liz and the two of them headed home. Jake sat down on the couch and he started to tear up. He saw how beautiful Liz was and he didn't know what to tell her. He went to get the picture of the two of them on her mantle. "I truly believe that I am Jason Morgan. The problem is; I don't want to be him. He is trouble and he hurts people. I think that is why Helena grabbed me to begin with but there is something that is bothering me about being over at Helena's compound. I feel that I have left someone behind me. It seems weird to say but I want to say it is our son, Jake. I think I remember seeing Jake on the island when I was there but the brainwashing had started then and so I am not sure if it is true or not. I also think that the person who saved me is there too. I think that Robin is there. Their names are coming at me for some reason. I know that Patrick said that his wife had left to go help people but I feel like he is lying about it or maybe doesn't know the truth. I don't know what to do with this. I want to go to the compound but if I do, what will happen if I am wrong and you get your feelings up and then it hurts you more. I should just shut up."

"Don't ever say that about your feelings. I pray that you are right and we can get our son but if you are wrong, there is no one hurt. I promise to take it one step at a time, but I feel that you are right and we need to talk to Nik. I just need to know if you remember anything else. Do you remember Carly, Sam or your mother, Monica?"

"I remember Monica and I also remember that I had a sister who was murdered. Monica was not happy when she died and she was not happy when Jake died and she found out the truth. Sam, she is someone that I remember but I don't have the same feelings for her as I do you. I know that we were married and we have Danny but that is all. I want to remember everything but there is so much that is still hidden up there. Carly, well now I know why she and I were friends but I also know how much she hurt us. When we get back from seeing Nik, I know that we must have a long talk. The problem with that is she is not going to be happy. I love you. I will divorce Sam and set Carly straight when it comes to the two of us. Can you handle that?"

"Yes. If I know that we are a team, then I am fine. I am going to call Nik."

Elizabeth calls Nik and tells him about Jason. He is a bit concerned because he doesn't believe everything that Jason is saying. The only thing that gets through to Nik is the fact that his grandmother is behind it all.

Nik calls the compound in Greece and says that he is going there with friends. He wants the compound ready for them early the next morning. They were going to be leaving as soon as everyone is packed. "Grams, I am going to Greece with Jake and Nik. I may be getting something that I have been praying about since Jake died. I am going to try to be home sometime the day after tomorrow. I love you and give my boys a kiss from me."

Jason and Liz headed towards Nik's plane. They got on board and Nik had the pilot ready and waiting for them. Nik was shocked when Jake told him about being on Cassadine Island. He told him all the things he remembered and the fact that both Jake and Robin were on the island.

Nik found out that his grandmother had left that afternoon when he planned on going there. He had a feeling that Jason was telling the truth and that his grandmother didn't want to be around when Jake and Robin were rescued.

They got to the island and Jason took off to the little house in the woods. He knocked on the door with both Liz and Nik behind him. The elderly lady living there saw Jason and Nik. She didn't know Liz but she did know the other two men. "Is my nephew, Jake here? His mother, Liz has thought he died over four years."

She let them in and called down for Jake. "Jake, there are some people here to see you. Your parents are here." Jake ran down the stairs and saw Elizabeth and Jason for the first time in a long time. His father looked a little different but his mother didn't change at all. Then he saw his Uncle Nik. He ran to his mother and then he looked at Nik and then Jason.

"Jakey! This is your father, Jason. He was hit by a car and so he had to get surgery and that is why he looks a little different. Nik is here because he didn't realize that his grandmother had taken him away from his family."

"Jake, I am so sorry that my grandmother did this to you. I know you must be scared. We have one more person to save and then we can go home."

They went underground and checked the different tunnels. When they got to where the lab was, Liz found Robin. "Robin, we are here to take you home. You need to follow us, but hurry."

Soon, the five of them were on the plane heading back to the states. When they got off the plane, Jason called up Diane and said that he had some big news for her. Diane, went to Elizabeth's house and found out that Jake Doe was really Jason Morgan. She also found out that Jake Webber was still alive. The last thing she found out was that Robin was also kidnapped with young Jake.

The memories were coming faster to Jason. He called up Monica and told her that he had a big surprise for her at Elizabeth's place. She went over there and Jason told her that he was her son. He then brought Jake out so his grandmother could see him. She was very happy. When she realized that Jason had just got back his memories, she wanted to call up Sam.

Jason decided that Sam, Patrick and Carly should come over so everything was out in the open. Jason had Robin meet Patrick at the door. "Patrick, I love you and want you to know that Jason saved me. He got his memories back and he remembered seeing Jake and me on Cassadine island. Nik brought me back home." Patrick thanked Jason, Elizabeth and Nik. Then he went to take his wife back home.

Sam ran into Jason's arms but Jason pushed her away. "I am sorry Sam. I love Elizabeth and I don't love you. I will support you and our son, Danny but that is it. I am filing for a divorce and then I am going to figure out what to do next with my life." Sam didn't know what to say. She was in shock. She truly felt that if Jason came back home that he would come back to her first.

Carly then ran to Jason and he looked at Carly like he did at Sam. "I know that you might not have strong feelings for Sam but I know that you feel differently about me. I know you love me."

Jason looked at Carly and realized that if he wanted to have the life that he deserved and his family deserved then he had to be honest with Carly. "Okay. Carly, I will always be your friend but you are not first in my life. Elizabeth and our boys are first in my life. You, Michael and Morgan have a place in my life but you are not in the front of my family but behind them."

Carly was totally stunned by what Jason had just said and she didn't know what to say back to him.

Grams brought the boys back to their home and she was shocked to find out that Jake was Jason Morgan. The other shock was the best surprise that she or her grandsons could get. Jake was alive and he was home. Cameron looked at his little brother and gave him a big bear hug. Aiden was a little shy until Cameron told Aiden that this was their brother, Jake who everyone thought was in heaven watching over them. The boys hugged their brother and they all ran upstairs to play.

Six months later….

"Okay. Let's see what is going on. I think that I should ask your mother to marry me. Do you think she will say yes or do you think I need to beg her a little more?"

"Dad, she will say yes because whenever you look at her, she wants to cry. She then looks at me and wants to cry more. That is all she does."

"Your mother is carrying your baby sister or brother. I think that she can cry all she wants too because she is carrying another life inside of her. You and your brothers mean the world to the both of us and I want us to all be family. I want to legally adopt all of you and I also want your mother to have the same last name is mine. So, should I ask her or not?"

"Yes!"

Elizabeth was getting everyone ready for dinner. The table was set but her boyfriend had decided to leave to get something. "Jason, dinner is on the table. Come on down here or your food will get cold."

"Boy, mom sounds mad at you like she does when I want to play one more video game."

Jason sat down next to his beautiful pregnant girlfriend. He looked at his sons and knew that he needed to ask now or it would just get harder later.

"I love you and our family. I want to see you every morning when you wake up and every night when you go to sleep. Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

Elizabeth looked stunned. Then she saw Jason go down on one knee and pulled out a ring box. The ring was stunning. It was over two caret diamond with the boy's birthstones around it including baby number 4. She was so happy and tears came down her face. Her sons looked at her like she was just a girl.

"Yes, I would be honored to be your wife." Everything was quiet and then a breeze floated in from the trees. Jason and Liz knew that was Emily and his grandmother, Lila giving them their blessing. They could feel the love in the room and soon everyone had a tear in their eyes.


End file.
